Wrapped in Red
by Angel Heart Princess
Summary: Just a short oneshot as a Christmas present to all the Ann/Harris Dallas fans. I thought it would be nice for them to be happy for once. Hope you like it and Merry Christmas ;) xx


_The Rosewood Crescent Hotel, room number 451. Come and get your Christmas present, I'm waiting xx_

Harris Ryland purposefully made his way from his office to the nearby hotel as quickly as possible. He had been in an important meeting when he received the surprise text from his wife but upon reading it he lost all focus and his mind was on one thing only. Usually it was him who took control in these situations but he was more than happy for her to take the lead this time.

While thoughts of her sent his brain into overdrive he somehow managed to endure a further 15 minutes of droning from his boring business associates before he ended the conference a little too eagerly but it was Christmas Eve after all and he was on a promise so he didn't care one bit.

He found her room with not too much trouble and knocked firmly on the door before entering. The sight that met him took his breath away even before he laid eyes on her. Hundreds of red tea light candles lit the suite giving the room a warm glow, luxurious Christmas decorations adorned the walls, romantic music played in the background, Champagne and strawberries were waiting untouched on the table and he couldn't help but notice her black designer dress lying on the floor. He could already smell the scent of her favourite perfume and he grinned to himself, he was certainly in for one hell of a treat tonight.

"Annie…" He called out and poured two glasses of Champagne in readiness.

She appeared from the bedroom looking flawless as always. She looked good enough to eat and his eyes drank in the view from her stiletto clad feet all the way up to her beautiful face. He wondered how long it would take before the red silk robe that was tied around her slim waist came off but it was only a matter of seconds before she slowly walked towards him.

"So are you going to unwrap your present then?" She purred at him, her eyes full of passion and lust, still present even after a year of marriage.

He put his glass back down on the table having only taken a couple of sips and gave his complete attention to his sexy young wife. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her in his life but he was determined to keep hold of her forever.

He reached for the belt holding the flimsy material of her robe together and gently undid it revealing a matching set of red lace bra and panties underneath. His hands moved to her shoulders and he let the robe slide down her body falling to the floor, his fingers and lips anxious to make contact with her skin. Her panties were done up at the side with red bows and all he wanted to do was rip them off immediately and take her right there and then against the wall. He leaned in for a kiss and she returned the action until their lips almost met but then she teasingly pulled away.

"Not yet Harris, remember patience is a virtue. No kissing or touching until I say so."

She winked as she pushed him back onto the leather couch forcing him to sit and watch her. She turned the music up and started to dance for him, sexily grinding her hips round and round in time to the beat. Could there be any sweeter torture? He licked his lips as he looked on, enjoying every minute of the private show.

"Let your hair down darlin'."

She did as he asked and her long hair tumbled down her back falling in loose waves around her face. Every movement she made aroused him further especially when she dipped low to the ground and back up again, seductively touching her long legs the whole time. He really was the luckiest man in the world.

Her hands travelled up her body towards her bra and she removed it effortlessly and tossed it across the room before slowly dropping to the floor and doing the splits. He could feel beads of perspiration appearing on his forehead with every new trick she did. His clothing began to restrict him and he undressed all the while watching her intently.

Now on her hands and knees she crawled along the thick wool carpet until she reached where he was sitting. She stood up in front of him and held on to his shoulders continuing to gyrate, her nails digging in to his bare skin. He could hardly contain himself and when she turned around and shook her pert round ass just inches away from his face he couldn't help but give it a firm smack leaving a red mark.

"Naughty! I said no touching, you know I'll have to punish you for that…"

She picked up his tie and smirked as she wrapped it around his head covering his eyes like a blindfold. "Now keep your hands behind your back."

He did as he was told and she climbed onto his lap moving on top of him achingly slowly making him groan. She kissed and stroked his muscular torso moving lower down his body, his senses heightened with not being able to see what she was doing. With one quick movement she removed his underpants and drove him crazy with every flick of her wrist. Time and time again she expertly brought him to the brink then slowed down her actions until he had no choice but to beg her to finish him off, which she did triumphantly using her mouth and tongue. He panted heavily as she removed the blindfold and he instantly made a move to grab her but she again pulled away from him.

"I have one more treat for you and then you can do whatever you want to me."

She lay down next to him on the couch and he smiled as it was obvious what she had planned. He always enjoyed watching her pleasure herself. She ran her fingertips lightly across her breasts as he looked on.

"Lower Annie, that's it."

She complied and her hand moved down her lean body towards her panties and she moaned when she reached the required destination. She slowly touched herself through the lace making herself wetter with every stroke.

"Good girl, now harder and faster."

Droplets of sweat began to form on her body as she worked herself up into a frenzy, her body trembling from the touch of her own hand. Before she could reach climax Harris sprung into action and held her wrist preventing her from carrying on. She didn't resist this time and let him take the lead once more.

He threw her shoes onto the floor and untied the bows on her panties removing them with his teeth. She grabbed onto his head pulling him even closer between her legs and he quickly finished off what she had started making her body buck underneath his mouth.

As her moans and heavy breathing subsided he watched her chest rising up and down. There was no better sight than her right now, with her skin glowing in the candlelight and her body full of desire and it was all for him.

He positioned himself on top of her and kissed her passionately holding her legs apart allowing him deep entry inside of her. He tugged at her long hair as he moved and she wrapped her thighs around him, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He always knew how to fulfil her entirely and tonight was no different. He kept upping the pace until her loud screams filled the room and the shared orgasm tore through their bodies.

He held her tightly in his arms on the couch as they both regained composure.

"Did you like your present?" she asked him while he stroked her hair, their bodies still pulsating.

"I think you know the answer to that honey," he chuckled and kissed her head softly. "You're the best Christmas present ever."

"Well I have one more surprise for you."

She sat up and reached for her purse. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him, a beaming smile lighting up her face. He opened the envelope and removed the scan photo contained inside. He stared at it for a few seconds, not quite able to take it all in. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Happy Christmas Harris, you're going to be a daddy."

She placed his hand on her stomach and they laughed and cried together. It was the happiest moment of their lives. They had never felt closer and they embraced before he gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where they made love all night long.

He vowed to himself to be the best husband and father possible, they were going to be a family and it was all he had ever wanted. This was a Christmas neither of them would ever forget. Dreams can come true.


End file.
